Rrrr.odt
Lt. Claudia Moore grabbed her gear bag and followed the others down the ramp of the APC. She was the only one wearing Navy black. The others were marines in full battle gear and four beige colored members of the Science Corps. Her transfer briefing included an environmental report, but she was still unprepared for the dust and the heat, that hit her like a fist as she went past the force field curtain and stepped into the glaring light. The Marines before her stomped onto a wheeled tough looking contraption. A turbine howled into higher rotations and the massive Marine vehicle started rolling away kicking up even more of the yellowish dust that obscured everything and turning the two suns in the sky into pale discs. The four scientists, in their beige uniforms looked like insubstantial ghosts even standing only about eight meters away. One of them was from Archa, his shape in the boiling dust was actually quite disturbing. An even more frightening shape moved through the dust. It was huge, but she recognized the big shape to be a Boloth. A six legged titan. In her estimate this one was at least 30 meters long and 12 meters high. Of course it must have been Dr. Cybur one of the few Boloths that eagerly travelled. The massive Union Citizen made a nearby Pertharian look small. She watched the Scientists climb onto the back of the Boloth. That made sense, why having a transport vehicle when they could rely on a Boloth. The Shuttle behind her closed its ramp and climbed back into the sulfuric colored sky, kicking up even more dust. She felt completely lost when she saw a tall humanoid shape coming towards her. The shape became clearer and revealed a fierce looking Dai Warrior complete with swords on his back., but then she swirling dust revealed a black uniform and instead of the Clan Glyph at the center of his weapon harness that criss crossed his chest there was the Union Flag. He wore a transparent filter mask before mot of his face, so she could see his yellow eyes. She remembered the jokes and stories from the Academy about the Dai and the old Terran phrase of handsome devil getting a whole new meaning with the Dai Than becoming Union, well at least a large number of them. He was tall and muscular and she had to admit he radiated masculinity that made her flush despite her situation and all the new impressions. He said. “Good afternoon Lieutenant Moore and welcome to Sandakaar, and the very center of the Universe, I am Per-Hi. Commander of this perhaps most unusual Union Outpost.” “Sir, I am sorry for my tardy arrival, but the first two shuttles from the Gate Train were filled to the last seat.” The dust started to settle a little and slowly more features of the surroundings became visible. The small shuttle landing area was surrounded by a two meter high wall of yellowish rocks. She heard the din of thousand voices and once colorful tent roofs now dust covered to one side and what looked like a featureless desert to the other side with an undefinable horizon that lost itself in the dusty haze. The Dai said. “It is quite alright, Lt.Moore. That you are two hours late isn’t all that important after a trip of 65 million light years. You are briefed about the local conditions?” “Yes Sir, but I think the briefing was a little on the light side.” He sighed . “Let us go to the Union Barracks. I am sure we can fill the gaps in a more agreeable environment. Just follow me and do not talk to anyone, do not react or response to whatever is said. Regardless if it is insulting or offensive, you did get that part of the briefing right?” “Yes Sir.” She followed the tall Dai to a gap in the circular wall and they stepped into a busy, apparently primitive market. She saw beings, humanoid and very alien. Some looked familiar, others were completely alien. Some of them wore sophisticated armor, others looked anachronistic in their choice of weapons and gear. The tent stalls offered wares and food in an even greater variety. The smells ranged from heavenly scents to gag reflex inducing stenches. The path that sneaked between the tents was wide enough for a Boloth, but unpaved and littered with trash and fecal matter. The Dai was walking fast and purposeful and the merchants and customer crowds mingling between the stalls made way. Then they reached a market square of sorts there she saw merchants and dealers selling beasts of burden, caged monsters and slaves! There was no mistake, these chained beings were sentient and then she saw two humans. The anatomy was correct and as they saw her they raised their chained arms with a pleading gesture and called in Union Lingo.”Union Officers, we are Citizens. Help us!” She was already on her way to question the dealer for this audacity and free the slaves when the hand of the Dai fell on her shoulder. “ Lieutenant Moore, do not act and keep following me!” “Sir, these are Union Citizens. Regardless where we are , regardless the conditions here, they are the reason we wear this uniform!” “We are very far from Union Fleets and resources. Now follow me, and not another word and that is an order.” It took all her will power to walk on and she was contemplating to disregard this Dai. Yes he was an officer but what were humans to him? Before she could do anything else, the Dai grabbed her , slung her over his shoulder and carried her away. He was very strong, she could feel his rock hard muscles underneath his leather armor, but she was not helpless. She was a trained Union Officer and she was from Earth, not exactly a very exotic place, but she was Terran through and through. Ancient Terran anger started boiling in her. No Terran acknowledged even the existence of this “collective” emotion they all had in common. Luckily the Dai had reached his destination. A sand stone and mud brick building complex with a high wall and the Union Flag projected into the air before it. Two Marines in Atlas Battle Suits guarding the gate and two more sitting behind tripod mounted weapons to the left and right on top of the wall. Without letting her go , the Dai said to two men in brown Cloaks. “There are two Union Citizens in the latest assortment of Kalich the Sorrow.” One of the cloaked beings she recognized as a Golden and the other was a four armed Attike-Tak one of the mystical, legendary warriors of the Attikan Commonwealth. The Golden said. “We know Commander. “ The Golden held up a heavy looking bag. Then the unlikely duo dove into the crowds. Only now and past the gate did the Commander drop her off his shoulders and growled at her.”if you ever disobey an order of mine, I send you wrapped like a Nul Sausage and per Union mail back to where ever you came from.” “Sir, I am an Officer. I have a moral obligation to evaluate each and every order.” “Evaluate it with all information possible before you make a decision!” He waved at her, “Now get yourself situated and then we have a talk.” --’’”-- A squeaky voice Dolbran with Petty Officer rank had showed her to a room high under the roof of the ancient, looking building. On the outside it looked like a construct made by a P50 society, rough stone and mud walls. Inside the walls were covered with Union Dura plast, gleaming floors and soft indirect lighted walls. A small mechanical IBT has taken her to the top floor and the Dolbran had walked her to the end of a long very narrow corridor. “Here is your room, Lt. Moore. It is human female appointed, as much as possible as we don’t have Vari-Form furniture.” She smiled. “It will do, Petty Officer. it is only for a little while after all.” The Dolbran nose twitched.” This is a very special room by the way. It was used by former Captain Olafson.” “You mean...THAT Olafson, the one from the Tigershark? “Yep Erica Olafson has slept here, but back then this wasn’t a Union installation and no one back home even knew this place existed.” Claudia put her bag down and the Dolbran said. “Need help with that? The lockers are not robotic and not even Auto sort, and we have a small Navy XChange in the basement and after the supplies from the Train come down they will be stocked again.” “Maybe later, I am in a hurry. I need to change and see the Commander.” “Ma'am you have at least 10 hours before the Commander is available. He just left for the Gate Train to receive new equipment.” Claudia did not know if she should feel angry at that. “He didn’t tell me.” The Dolbran spread his hands. “He told me to tell you, besides he did not plan to go up, but when he heard they also have deliver Karhi-Wolf fighters, not even ten Pertharians could have kept him down here. You know how it is with Dai and fighter craft.” Claudia had actually no idea since the Commander was the first Dai she ever met , but she nodded anyway.”Did he leave any orders?” “Yes, get situated, take a bath or a swim and and relax, under now circumstance are you to leave the compound.” She nodded again and the small Dolbran went to the door. “Welcome to Sandakaar, Lieutenant.” After the Dolbran had left she went to the big window and looked outside. A dust brown town of stone and mud buildings and an ocean of tents and awnings sprawled in every direction. She could see the desert beyond and a mountain range in the far distance. It appeared that the Union Compound was among the biggest with the tallest building. From her vantage point she could see the front gate and the high wall that surrounded the compound. She watched as the Golden and the Attike-Tak came back, herding not only the two human, bur from the looks of it all slaves back through the gate. They all were still tied together , but after they passed the gates. There were marines, enlisted personnel, med techs and robots. The two naked union citizens were separated and covered with blankets then guided through a door. Robots set up tables and the other slaves were processed. It appeared it was a regular routine. She sighed loudly and cursed her own impulsiveness. The Commander must have a terrible first impression of her. then she took a shower, changed into a new uniform and put her things into the provided closet and chest of drawers. She had found room for everything but her gear bag. She liked it neat, so she looked around for a place to put it out of sight. The bed was non Veri-matic and there was room under the bed. She went to her knees and looked under the bed, it was not as immaculate clean as she expected it to be for a Union installation and she decided to reprimand the Dolbran , the Petty Officer should have directed his staff to clean under the bed as well. There even was an object...another Gear bag. She being a woman and a Terran one at that, making her one of the most curious beings in the Universe . She pulled the Gear bag out, it was one of the old style ones. The name in the name tag window read E. Olafson 1082320-O-5434. Could it be? There were more rumors and legends about this mysterious Union Fleet Officer. It was her who discovered the net of ancient gates that connected many, perhaps even every Galaxy of the Virgo Cluster.” She opened the bag , there was some kind of leathery garment, a belt boots and an old TKU. It didn’t look like a Union Uniform, but it was incredibly soft. “System access.” “Good afternoon, Lt. Moore. I am Aladdin the Compound AI what can I do for you?” “Current whereabouts of E. Olafson Service number1082320-O-5434.” “I am sorry Lt. Moore, your current security clearance is not sufficient to access information.” “I have personal affects for this person here. Can they be sent to her?” “This would require revealing information, inaccessible to you at present. This system suggests you send the Items to Fleet Command, attention Admiral of the Fleet.” “Thank you Aladdin.” She took a shower and put on a fresh uniform and decided to familiarize herself with the surroundings and also find the Officer’s mess. --’’’-- Kallich the Sorrow was somewhat humanoid, he had two arms , two legs and a head with two eyes. He also had a long tail and was covered from beak to talon clawed feet with a feathery fluff. he sat inside his tent next to an open entrance flap; and counted the large round Iridium Coins stamped with strange letters and a what the new comers called the Union Flag. Even though they were the most recent newcomers, they were wealthy and their Iridium was pure. They had also became his best customers, they purchased every slave he dragged across the desert, even the weak and infirm, but their agent a little yellowish skinned bald head was the toughest and slickest businessman he had ever dealt with. Still it was good business. That his guards let the being with the red cape into his tent without informing him or trying to stop the humanoid wearing something like segmented armor was attest just how important that visitor was, he was known as the Red Knight of the Avondur. His visitor did not exchange greetings or pleasantries. “Kallich , tell me about the New Comers.” “There have been quite a few New Comers ever since the Tomradi have activated the Gate Network, your Lordship.” “Don’t try to anger me Slave Runner. You know who I am talking about.” He snatched an Iridium Coin from Kallich’s table and stared at the stampings. “These Unions I am talking about. Their money seems genuine and they bought the Estresa Compound.” Kallich followed the movements of the Knight without taking his eyes of the coin. “Yes your Lordship, their money is genuine, pure Iridium. I have not figured them out yet and I can’t tell you much. I have seen many different species and they all call themselves Unions. There is one of them as big as a Wanku, but highly sentient and ones as small as a Witzklu. There are mollusks and insectoids, lizards and methane breathers and silicon based. The one that is doing business with me calls himself a Golden and the friends he always brings along this Attike-Tak, that is a very vicious fighter.” “Five annual cycles ago, they came and you do business with them almost since then and buy your slaves. I think they come from the same region as that cursed Black Velvet Pirate. Yet some of them act like soldiers and they all have much discipline, they are not Pirates. “ The Slave dealer still followed the Iridium Coin the Red knight was playing with. Kallich like everyone else feared the Red Knights as they were the Enforcers of the God Like Tomradi, he did not know what this man actually wanted from him. “ Your Lordship, consider who I am. I freely give you any information if I possess it. I simply do not know what you are seeking.” “Those who decreed this to be the Planet of the Universe, those who placed the Gates and made this Star system the hub of all, want to know. the Tomradi are concerned about them, I am sure.” “You are far above me and know much more, but oh mighty lord. How can the Tomradi be concerned? Are they not above these Unions?” “Of course they are. I heard they are digging in the middle of the desert, do you know about that?” “Your Lord Ship. I heard this big Union and others of them in brown garments have some sort of camp in the desert, but they are perhaps strange. There is nothing there and no sane being wants to stay there. When the night falls and the Banur dig, the sands are not safe. Only the rocks and the Road of ages is safe.” The Red Knight turned. “Strange they might be, but there is reason in all what they do , I am sure. Find out more and I will reward you.” “To serve the Red Knights requires no rewards, Mighty Lord. I will do what I can.” “Are they interested in any particular kind of Slaves?” “They always buy every single one, even the infirm and weak. Before they came I left the weak behind in the desert, now even they are profit.” “Do they say what they do with them?” “No.” A second red caped knight burst in, completely ignoring the slave dealer. “Lord Munth, another of the New Comer Vessels has arrived through the prime gate. No one has seen one as big or long before and there is much activity, especially around the ninth planet.” “How big?” “Bigger than the Lordship and our masters are concerned indeed.” Lord Munth put the Iridium coin into a pocket,much to the dismay of the Slaver and both Red Knights left with billowing capes and purpose in their gait. --””-- Claudia found the Union Outpost small but well equipped. She was informed that Army Engineers were working on digging already almost a mile underneath the building to increase capacity. She visited Command and Control, a central room with the same atmosphere of a ships bridge. Another Lieutenant, a Klack was the Duty Officer and waved her over. “You must be Lt. Moore, the Commander told us you would arrive today, but with the Milky Way Express bringing so much supplies, he was needed to coordinate after all.” “Because they had Fighters too,right?” The Klack's antennae wiggled amused. “I am sure this was part of the reason. I am K'tkak by the way and from the looks of it we will work a lot together.” Claudia looked at the many field screens and counted eight beings manning work stations. I wish they had explained to me what it actually is we are doing here. My briefing at Arsenal IV was very brief so to speak. I know this is the planet the Eternal Warrior had visited during his exile. I know Captain Olafson and the Tigershark encountered something that transported them here about 15 years ago and subsequent classified events activated what is now known as the Ancient Gate network, with trans-spatial gates connecting pretty much every Galaxy in the Virgo Cluster. I know this planet is called Sandakaar and was populated with specimen of millions of sentient beings from all over the Universe by a mysterious species of Tech Level 10 Collectors called the Tomradi, but other than some environmental information and the strict order not to engage in any sort of conversation or contact with locals, I am pretty much in the dark.” The Klack made a motion to a chair next to his Command seat. “It is quite complicated actually. Officially we are establishing Union presence here, but our real mission is to prepare for war or if at all possible prevent it.” “War?” Claudia gasped. “Against who?” “My level of clearance is as limited as yours I am sure,and I don't know for sure. But it is these gates the Y'All used to come to our galaxy and now they are permanently turned on.” “There is peace in our Galaxy, the Kermac are history and so is the Galactic Council. The Nul and the new Shiss are now Union members. Even what is left of the Togar has joined. The Kartanians are gone and the three remaining independent Shattered Kingdoms thread very lightly. Was it not this Olafson who found the Crucible where the Y'All originated and destroyed it?” “The Y'All were created, artificially made to prevent the resurrection of something or someone called the Dark One. The Y'All are gone but whoever made them is not. Something else could come through the gates.” “This is the reason we are here?” A black shrouded being stepped from the shadows into the subdued light of the Command Center. “Come with me Lt. Moore, I might be able to answer your questions as well. While I am sure Lt. K'tkak is a reliable source. I prefer him to keep his attention on Situation Control.” The Klack nodded. “Yes of course.” The Klack paid no further attention to Claudia and stepped behind a Nul operating a console and said.” Ensign Xurr, enhance magnification of visual scanner eight and tie in translators.” Claudia swallowed dryly. Like everyone she knew about the Narth of course, but she had never met one. The shrouded being walked with her out of the highly secured Command Center deep below the building complex and called an IBT car.”There is no need to fear me, Lt. Moore . I am as much a servant of our Union as you are. I am of the PSI Corps and I am General Tyr.” Aloud she said. “I am aware that the Narth are Union members, Sir and I did not mean any disrespect with my seemingly obvious emotions, but your kind has a reputation like no other, “ silently she was thinking, “and even if half of the legends and rumors are true I have reason to be at least a little afraid.” The IBT opened and they stepped in. Now in the bright light of the IBT car she saw the beings rank insignia, attached to the sleeves of his hooded garment. The Narth said .”Ground Level, Colonnade.” While the mechanical IBT started to move, he said. “I am technically not a Narth, and I was born quite natural on a planet called Nilfeheim, but that is another matter and story altogether, but yes I spend some time on Narth Prime, acquired the ability to take on a more suitable form to interact with others. “ The IBT doors opened and the Narth that wasn't a Narth and a somewhat confused Lieutenant stepped onto a colonnade. Open to the environment to one side and with the rough mud covered rock wall on the other. Round stone colums in equal distances separated by a chest high wall, that acted as a railing. From here they had a good view over the alien city below. The shrouded being pointed to a stone bench and she sat down. The PSI Corps General said. “You wanted to know why we are here and what this place is and I believe I am able to answer some of your questions. “He gestured across the alien city. “This city is called Alfhaf and it is one of the Free cities along the Road of Ages. This road circles the entire planet pretty much following this worlds equator. The World is called Sandakaar and those who occupy the Free Cities are the Avondur. At first it appears an unremarkable world, but that impression lasts only for a few moments.” She nodded and hoped the Black shrouded man would not stop and tell her more, but he had stopped and tuned his back to her and looked over the city. Then he continued. “This world was first visited by someone from our Galaxy, a little over 1600 OTT years ago. Famous Admiral Stahl was here during his Odyssey. Neither he nor the men with him knew where they were or how far they had come. The shrouded being chuckled. “However our Warrior Eternal made quite an impression and stepped on a few tows .” Claudia was certain now , that the person before her was not a Narth indeed. Narth did not chuckle or use expressions like that. He now sat down next to her. “For someone who has never seen a Narth you have a quite defined opinion what a Narth should be. Thanks to my beloved Eric, they have learned the value of laughter and the gift of humor is spreading among the Narth. However you are quite correct. The expression “Stepping on someone's toes” could easily be discussed by my Narth friends for ages, without ever understanding it.” He looked down at his own feet. “I did not have feet or toes myself, but Fins and a powerful tail. But then I observed my Nilfeheim Vikings for a very long time and they are masters when it comes to expressions and to step on others toes.” She expected him to explain her more about the planet and the reason why there could be war. She wondered what he meant by fins and tails.”Have you been an Ult, perhaps a Squaboon or a Mutar?” He chuckled again. “No,Lieutenant. I am a Tyranno Fin.” She smiled weakly and said. “Sorry, I never heard of the Tyranno Fins, but then our Union keeps growing.” “Yes it is,indeed.” Two S-10 robots appeared and begun to remove flower pots that were hanging over the railing and then lowered mechanical shutters between the colums. The Narth who claimed to be a Tyranno Fin said to one of robots. “Storm or Riot?” The machine turned its head. “Command and Control gives a 98% chance of a Magnitude 7 Sandstorm and a 92 % chance of the usual Riot.” “When?” “Command and Control estimates the riot to start in approximately 23 minutes and the dust storm to reach Alfhaf at 35 minutes from now.” The robots continued their task and Tyr spread his arms. “Well I better tell you a little more before the madness starts.” “Yes please and then tell me what the robot meant when it talked about riots.” “No worry, Lt. Moore. You will be quite safe here in the compound. Now let me see where I left of. Ah yes the eternal Warrior has been here during his exile, but he did not know where he was. Now my beloved Erica, she and her remarkable crew, fought a terrible foe and it retreated and activated what is known as the Network of Gates and they can be used by anyone and in any direction.” “When you say Erica, do you mean Captain Erica Olafson?” “Yes indeed I do.” “I heard about some of their exploits and also about the activation of the Ancient gates.” “I know what you are thinking, Lieutenant and many asked the same question, why not simply destroy those gates?” She nodded. “The Union now has footholds in five Galaxies, and now it appears there are Civilizations as big and even bigger than the Union. Civilizations as advanced as us and one Civilization beyond our current technological capabilities. Civilizations older than ours and they all have their eye on this planet. We have identified over sixty such mega civilizations. One of the civilizations are the Tomradi, the most powerful and so far most advanced.” She said. “This is why I am here, I am a Xeno Tech Expert and while I know way to little about the local conditions, I have studied a few Tomradi items and from what I have seen they are maybe Tech Level 10. While I can't conclude anything from a few peaces ,I don't think we have to fear them. Union Tech has reached a solid Nine on average now and we have members that are TL 11, for example the Narth.” Tyr actually tabbed her on the knees, “I decided to be an active entity and become a Union Citizen after the reason for my existence has come into her own and with great joy do I watch our Union of many to grow and grow together, but it is a young society. The Tomradi appear to rule over at least ten Galaxies and they do it for many hundred thousand years.” “Are we going to be at at war against them?” Even though he was completely shrouded and did not even have the glowing eye holes the Narth supposed to have, she could sense his concern. “It is classified but it was them who made and sent the Y'All and not the Uni.” “But what about this world? It does not strike me as the planet of a highly advanced society.” “The gates are even older than the Tomradi and they all focus on this world and there are many gates and rifts in this system and on this planet, Rifts in space connecting. Some are open all the time, others only open at certain intervals. We only started to expand our foot hold here,and know very little yet, but all those who are here for a long time speak of a force that protects this place. A force even the Tomradi respect.” She gasped. “What is it?” “We don't know.” “Should we not alone for that reason not be here?” “You are really saying this? I thought you were from Earth?” “No of course we need to be here, a known enemy is better than an unknown.” She pointed through the transparent shutter the robot had put up. “Is that cloud back there, the storm you mentioned?” “Yes, the storm is caused by an opening rift. It opens every six month and what comes through will cause the riot. Anyone unable to find solid shelter will try to force their way into the walls of buildings.” She got up and said. “What is it?” “You will see shortly.” --””-- Category:Fragments